


Hao Ting x Xi Gu - Ficlets

by FlorBexter



Category: HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - ep10 whomst?, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short ficlets, Tumblr Prompts, ficlet prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorBexter/pseuds/FlorBexter
Summary: Ficlets for Hao Ting x Xi Gu, mostly born from tumblr prompts. Vary in size and rating.
Relationships: Xiang Hao Ting/Yu Xi Gu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	1. 🎉 Kiss at Midnight & 🐷 Getting Frisky

They hadn’t promised anyone that they would attend the New Year’s Eve celebrations they had been invited to. It was their first New Year’s Eve in their apartment and they knew they would have to visit Hao Ting’s family for Chinese New Year so this, this was for them. 

Xi Gu looked up in the mirror in their bathroom and had to pause for a moment. He just couldn’t stop smiling. The warmth in his chest was all-consuming and he couldn’t remember when he had been sad the last time. 

The light made the glitter in his hair and on his skin sparkle. Every time he had turned Hao Ting had stood behind him to blew a handful of glitter on him and it had resulted in more than one playful fight accompanied by laughs, kisses and tickles. 

“Xiao Yu, are you done?”, Hao Ting yelled from the living room and even though Xi Gu had gone to the bathroom to get the glitter off him, it was a hopeless task. 

“Finally,” Hao Ting said when Xi Gu came back. His eyes were trained on their tv where a charity show with the New Years Eve countdown ran. 

“What took you so… woah.”

Climbing on top of Hao Ting and kissing him speechless had quickly become one of Xi Gu’s favourite things. Not only because of the pleasure that raced through him every time they kissed but no matter how surprised Hao Ting was his arms immediately came around Xi Gu’s body, holding him and his whole body surged up to meet Xi Gu’s lips, his whole being stretched to be as close to Xi Gu as possible.

His hands were big and warm and Xi Gu felt the heat of his touch through his clothes and it made him impatient to feel Hao Ting’s hands on his bare skin. 

“Hao Ting,” he murmured and wiggled to signal Hao Ting where he wanted his touch because talking about it was still a bit hard. 

They parted for air and Xi Gu shuttered when Hao Ting slid his hands under his shirt to caress his back in short, sure strokes. Xi Gu arched his back in pleasure. Hao Ting mouthed a trail of hot kisses along Xi Gu’s collarbone and Xi Gu couldn’t do anything but pant and dig his fingers in Hao Ting’s shoulders. Xi Gu was still surprised about his own reactions to Hao Ting’s touch, that he could have so many nerve endings which would light up with pleasure. 

“Hao Ting,” he murmured again and groaned when he pushed their groins together but…

“Wait, wait, wait.”

“What?” Hao Ting looked up at him with a dazed and confused face, his hands still on Xi Gu’s butt. 

Love overflowed Xi Gu’s heart and in sync with the countdown screaming at them from the tv he kissed Hao Ting, deeply, with his head held gently between his hands. 

“Happy New Year.” 


	2. Carrots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Extravaganza - 🦄 WILD CARD

Xi Gu wasn’t able to react. He stared after the twins and Bo Xiang who ran away after pushing a ‘bouquet’ of carrots in his arms. 

“You know from who,” they had yelled. 

“Are they serious?” Li Shi Yu snatched the carrots from Xi Gu’s hands and looked like she was contemplating throwing them after the boys. 

“I think… I think I told Hao Ting I like carrots”, Xi Gu said and behind them, Mei Fang started to laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A world in which Xi Gu is friends with Shi Yu and Mei Fang.


End file.
